Juu Ni
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: "Segala tentangmu, tentang kita, aku tak pernah menganggapnya remeh, kau tahu..."/"A-aku sendiri juga ti-tidak menyangka kalau beberapa fakta tentang kita bi-bisa tepat berhubungan dengan angka 12."/ A Sequel of Black Confession. Mind to RnR, minna?


_**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**_

**Aku sebenernya masih belum yakin fanfic ini jenis fluff apa gak. Yang aku pernah baca di google fluff tu cerita romance aja yang gak ada konfliknya, tapi ada juga yang bilang cerita romance yang pendek, sedangkan yang aku buat ini malah lumayan panjang. Jadi kalo salah tolong koreksi ya, minna. Hehe.. ^o^v**

**Terus di sini bakalan ada kata2 yang kalo buat yang belum terbiasa ngebacanya, mungkin bakalan nganggep menjijikan, menggelikan, dan bikin muntah, tapi kalo aku sih misalnya sebagai reader, karna udah terbiasa baca novel romance jadi malah ngerasa gimana gitu. Ngebuatnya aja aku udah deg-deg'an xD *plaaak* Saranku sih, serius aja bacanya sambil ngedengerin lagu yang menurut kalian musiknya manis, ato bisa juga make lagu yang udah aku saranin di bawah ni ;p kekeke~**

**Karena di fanfic ni bener2 nganggep SasuHina tu emang cocok banget, jadi buat SH haters yang tiba2 pengen baca, aku saranin langsung **_**back**_** aja kalo gak pengen bikin ubun2 berasep. Soalnya aku gak pengen nerima flame yang gak jelas kaya sebelumnya. Kalo ngasi kritik plus saran tentang fic ini -dengan bahasa sopan- sih aku terima banget dengan senang hati ;)**

**Oke deh, segini dulu. Nanti di akhirnya ada author's note lagi dari aku tentang keterangan fic ini XD Hihi…**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warnings: Fluff (Maybe?), AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p**

**Tittle: Juu Ni**

**Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina ^o^**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Every Sweet Day – IU**

**# Someday – IU**

**# Marry U – Super Junior**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

.

.

.

**OoOoO**

**Monday, 12****th**** November 2012**

**07:23 AM**

Hinata melangkahkan kaki mendekati jendela kamar dengan lapisan kaca bening berukuran besar yang masih tertutupi oleh tirai. Disibakkannya kain tipis itu ke sisi kiri dan kanan, sehingga membuat cahaya sang matahari pagi bisa menerobos masuk. Memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar Hinata dengan sinarnya yang hangat.

Gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya. Memasak sarapan sekaligus bekal makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga sang kekasih. Uchiha Sasuke. Hubungan mereka berdua sudah berlangsung selama sebulan, tepat hari ini. Membuat Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senang penuh kegugupannya sejak baru bangun tidur tadi.

Hinata kemudian berjalan ke arah meja belajar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Diambilnya tas dan mulai memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran yang sesuai dengan jadwal hari ini. Secarik kertas berwarna ungu pucat yang sedikit bagiannya menyembul keluar dari salah satu halaman sebuah novel, langsung membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya detik itu juga. Alih-alih mengabaikan kertas itu, tangannya kini bergerak mendekat dan langsung mengambil novelnya. Perlahan Hinata menarik kertas tersebut keluar dari lampiran halaman novel, lalu sontak bisa merasakan kini wajahnya memanas ketika matanya membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu _apartement _berbunyi, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera melipat serta menyelipkan kertas yang dipegangnya ke dalam halaman novel. Memasukkan benda tebal berbentuk persegi itu ke dalam tasnya lalu bergegas keluar kamar dengan kening berkerut. Merasa bingung dan heran dengan siapa gerangan yang datang ke _apartement_-nya pagi-pagi seperti ini. Jika Sasuke yang datang, pasti pemuda itu tidak perlu menekan bel karena kekasihnya tersebut sudah tahu _password_ _apartement_ miliknya ini.

Sambil menerka-nerka dalam pikirannya, Hinata pun membuka pintu _apartement_ dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang berdiri tegap dengan salah satu tangan yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam saku celana. Menatap dirinya dengan intens.

"Sa…"

Belum selesai Hinata menyampaikan keterkejutan dan keheranannya dalam bentuk suara, pemuda itu sudah menarik tangannya kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dan singkat di sudut kanan bibirnya. Seketika menciptakan rona halus berwarna merah yang menjalar di keseluruhan wajah Hinata. Terperangah, ia menatap sang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tanpa berkedip.

"_Morning kiss_," tandas Sasuke dengan kedua alis yang sedikit terangkat. Tersenyum melalui kedua mata _onyx_-nya. Dalam sesaat, menikmati ekspresi yang kini muncul di wajah gadisnya itu. Sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut pun kemudian masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri kaku di luar pintu _apartement_.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Mendapati kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya setelah kejadian tadi. Tangan Hinata kemudian bergerak ke atas dengan lambat, menyentuh sudut kanan bibirnya. Sudut yang setiap pagi selalu menerima sentuhan singkat dari sepasang bibir milik Sasuke, sejak sebulan lalu. Sebuah _morning kiss _dari sang kekasihyang biasanya ia dapat ketika masih ada di dalam ruang _apartement_-nya. Tapi… kini justru ia terima dengan tiba-tiba saat dirinya berada di luar, di tempat yang bisa saja ada orang lain yang juga menjadi penghuni _apartement _di lantai 10 berkeliaran dan melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Pandangan mata _lavender _Hinata pun kemudian segera menyapu ke sekelilingnya, lalu langsung menghela nafas lega saat menyadari hanya dirinya yang kini berada di tempat itu.

Hinata pun kini menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di belahan pipinya. Merasakan panas yang masih menyelimuti wajahnya itu. Padahal ia sudah sering mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dari Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja ia belum mampu membiasakan diri dengan sentuhan ringan dari kedua bibir milik kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya masih tetap merona merah dan jantungnya pun selalu berpacu dengan cepat setiap kali merasakan sentuhan tersebut di sudut kanan bibirnya. Pengaruh yang mungkin tidak akan pernah mampu ia hilangkan dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Pernah suatu kali, karena rasa penasaran yang sudah membumbung tinggi, Hinata dengan sangat gugup dan malu akhirnya bertanya pada Sasuke tentang alasan pemuda itu hanya mengecup sudut kanan bibirnya setiap pagi. Dan… jawaban yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu, dengan wajah tenang dan kilatan geli di mata serta sebuah seringai tipis di bibirnya, langsung sukses membuat Hinata tertegun menahan nafas, dengan keseluruhan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah padam.

"_Aku hanya takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menciummu lebih lama dan lebih dalam jika sudah menyentuh bibirmu dengan penuh, dan…. membuatmu setiap pagi kehabisan oksigen nantinya akibat tindakanku itu. Kendali diriku tidak sekuat yang kau kira, Hime."_

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali ketika mengingat rentetan kalimat tersebut. Merasakan wajahnya kini semakin memanas. Kemudian diputarnya tubuh dan mulai berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam _apartement_ sembari berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah yang masih melekat di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya yang masih dan justru makin mengencang.

Sesampainya di dalam, Hinata mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk di depan meja makan di mana sudah tersedia sarapan dengan menu utama sup tomat kesukaan kekasihnya itu. Gadis itu pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang terus menatap makanan tersebut.

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki Hinata mendekat, kemudian kembali menyeringai tipis.

"Selama itukah kau baru sadar dengan ciumanku tadi, _eh_? Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Ber-berhenti menggodaku, Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Hinata pelan dengan wajah memerah malu. Membuat Sasuke langsung tersenyum geli. Diusap-usapnya puncak kepala gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Kau… sudah bisa membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik makanan kesukaannya di atas meja sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap Hinata yang berdiri menundukkan kepala di samping tempatnya duduk.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan gugup. Ia memang lebih pandai membuat _pastry_ daripada makanan rumah. Yang Hinata bisa hanya beberapa jenis makanan sederhana saja, tapi tidak untuk sup tomat. Kemudian saat tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai makanan tersebut, ia pun langsung meminta Tenten agar mengajarinya. Dan alhasil, ia dengan cepat sudah bisa membuat sup tomat kesukaan kekasihnya tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia tidak langsung memberitahu Sasuke tentang hal itu dan justru menunggu hari yang tepat untuk membuatkan makanan tersebut untuk sang pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya kini. Dan… hari itu adalah tepat hari ini.

Masih menunduk, Hinata kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke satu titik. Mata Sasuke bergerak mengikuti arah tangan gadisnya dan langsung melihat sebuah kalender mungil yang berada di atas nakas kecil yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Ta-tanggal _**12**_November. Te-tepat sebulan hubungan kita. Mung-mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ menganggapnya remeh, tapi a-aku ingin untuk yang pertama kalinya membuatkan sup tomat khusus un-untukmu di hari ini," tutur sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut sambil memainkan kesepuluh jarinya yang bertautan dengan sangat gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian dengan lembut menarik tangan Hinata dan mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya. Memandangi wajah memerah Hinata yang tertunduk dengan penuh minat.

"Segala tentangmu, tentang kita, aku tak pernah menganggapnya remeh, kau tahu. Apapun itu, pasti aku akan selalu menganggapnya penting. Bahkan hanya sedetik kau berada di sisiku, itu sudah kuanggap… sesuatu yang lebih dari kata penting dan juga berharga, _Hime_."

**OoOoO**

**12:45 PM**

Bentangan warna biru dengan awan-awan putih berarak lambat menjadi kanvas langit Konoha siang itu. Sang surya pun kini menyembunyikan sebagian dirinya di balik gumpalan kapas alam tersebut. Membuat terik sinarnya tidak terlalu menyengat para makhluk bumi.

Desiran angin musim gugur berembus menyelinap di antara sepasang remaja yang kini tengah berada di atas atap sekolah. Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang mereka beberapa saat lalu. Hinata, yang biasanya dulu suka menghabiskan jam istirahatnya bersama sang sahabat di taman belakang sekolah, kini lebih sering bersama Sasuke di atap sekolah hingga bel masuk kembali berbunyi.

Selama sebulan belakangan, Sakura memang disibukkan dengan pelatihannya untuk pertandingan karate tingkat provinsi yang berlangsung seminggu yang lalu. Dan… setelah menjadi salah satu juara di pertandingan tersebut, Sakura justru langsung pergi merayakan kemenangannya di Atlanta, tempat Naruto tinggal sekarang. Sakura memang sudah merasa rindu dan ingin bertemu dengan Namikaze Kushina, ibu kekasihnya tersebut, yang memiliki sifat hampir mirip dengan dirinya. Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana semangatnya raut wajah sang sahabat ketika diberi liburan selama seminggu oleh Kepala Sekolah, mengingat Sakura sudah berhasil menjadi juara di salah satu pertandingan bergengsi tersebut dan berhasil mengharumkan nama Konoha Gakuen.

"Sasuke-_kun_, besok mau tidak mengantarku ke bandara?" tanya Hinata kemudian sambil mengambil novel yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di samping tempatnya duduk. Membuka benda itu dengan perlahan seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke. "A-aku ingin menjemput Sakura-_chan_ sepulangnya dari Atlanta."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil sembari menoleh ke samping. Keningnya langsung sedikit berkerut saat melihat selembar kertas berwarna ungu pucat ada di halaman novel yang dibuka Hinata di atas pangkuannya. Sang gadis Hyuuga yang mendapati ekspresi bingung di wajah kekasihnya itu pun segera mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Dan… tubuhnya langsung menegang hebat. Ia benar-benar lupa kertas tersebut ada di dalam novelnya ini. Ketika berniat menyembunyikan benda itu, gerakan tangannya justru sudah kalah cepat dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Kertas apa ini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, lalu memilih untuk membuka lipatan benda di tangannnya itu. Ketika ia mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut, Sasuke langsung diam membeku. Kemudian salah satu ujung bibirnya tampak tertarik ke atas. Membentuk seringai tipis yang berbahaya. Ditolehkannya kepala ke arah gadisnya, lalu kembali berbicara, "Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa memikirkan tentang hal ini, _Hime_."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang tersirat di wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Se-sebenarnya aku hanya iseng membuatnya kemarin malam. Bu-bukan berarti apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata dengan nada rendah. "A-aku sendiri juga ti-tidak menyangka kalau beberapa fakta tentang kita bi-bisa tepat berhubungan dengan angka _**12**_."

Sasuke langsung tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Benarkah bukan berarti apa-apa, _hmm_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan kerja organ jantungnya menjadi berlipat ganda. Pemuda itu kemudian mengembalikan arah pandangnya ke selembar kertas di tangannya, lalu berucap pelan, "Padahal menurutku ini sangat unik dan menarik."

.

.

.

_**JUU NI**_

**About You and Me that Relating to the Number **_**12**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Name**

**S: Uchiha Sasuke - **_**12**_** Letters**

**H: Hyuuga Hinata - **_**12**_** Letters**

**.**

**2. Birthday**

**S: 23 Juli (23-07) - 2+3+0+7= **_**12**_

**H: 27 Desember (27-12) - 2+7+1+2= **_**12**_

**.**

**3. Eye color**

**SH: **_**Onyx**__**Lavender**_** - **_**12 **_**Letters**

**.**

**4. First meeting**

**September **_**12**_**, 2000**

**.**

**5. Span of time when dispart**

_**12**_** Years**

**.**

**6. Second meeting after dispart**

**September **_**12**_**, 20**_**12**_

**.**

**7. First dating**

**October **_**12**_**, 20**_**12**_

**.**

**8. ****Floor****and****apartment number**

**S: 12 and 36 - 1+2+3+6= **_**12**_

**H: 10 and 29 - 1+0+2+9= **_**12**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa menurutmu semua itu hanya kebetulan saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah gadisnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah malu-malu tersebut.

Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum melalui kedua _onyx-_nya, kemudian membelai lembut sebelah pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, _Hime_. Tuhan sudah mengatur segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini dengan sempurna. Dan aku yakin segala sesuatu yang sudah Tuhan rencanakan tersebut pasti memiliki makna tersembunyi di baliknya. Hanya saja kita sering belum menyadari dan menemukan apa makna itu sendiri. Lalu tentang semua yang sudah kau tulis di kertas ini, aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai…. takdir."

Hinata tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, seulas senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya.

"Angka _**12**_? Takdir? _Umm_… Memang unik dan menarik seperti yang kau katakan, Sasuke-_kun_, tapi...," Wajah Hinata kini berubah sedikit muram. Ditundukkannya lagi kepala. "yang a-aku temukan baru hanya 8 fakta saja. Kurang 4 lagi untuk menggenapinya agar menjadi tepat _**12**_."

"Aku sudah punya satu fakta yang belum kau ketahui, _Hime_. Dan…. 3 sisanya bisa kita buat sendiri," ucap Sasuke yang kontan membuat Hinata menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Ekspresi bingung tersirat di wajah gadis itu.

Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum melalui sorot matanya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menduduki gadis tersebut di atas pangkuannya. Keseluruhan wajah Hinata tentu saja kembali memerah dan ia pun langsung menunduk malu. Padahal sesungguhnya percuma saja. Sasuke justru tetap bisa memandangi wajah Hinata dengan jelas karena perbedaan tinggi mereka ketika dalam posisi tersebut. Hal inilah yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke suka secara tiba-tiba memangku gadisnya. Pemuda itu ingin lebih leluasa melakukan kegiatan favoritnya. Memandang wajah Hinata dengan intens. Penuh minat.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke kini merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku _blazer_, lalu menarik tangan kiri gadisnya dan menyelipkan sesuatu itu ke jemari manis Hinata.

"Fakta nomor 9. Aku memberikanmu cincin sebagai hadiah untuk memperingati sebulan hubungan kita. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran berbentuk _**XII**_. Angka romawi dari _**12**_."

Mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu, Hinata yang semulanya hanya bisa diam membeku karena terlalu terkejut, kini segera mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jemari manisnya tersebut. Ternyata benar, batin Hinata, ada ukiran kecil berbentuk angka romawi _**12. **_Ukiran itu melintang di permukaan luar cincin dan terdapat juga dua batu permata yang sangat mungil berwarna _amethyst_ yang dibubuhi di kedua sisi angka romawi tersebut. Hanya cincin perak sederhana, tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah di mata Hinata.

"Sebenarnya bukan cincin itu yang pertama kali ingin kubeli," lanjut Sasuke sembari melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Senyum di matanya itu membuat sang gadis Hyuuga di pangkuannya semakin gugup. "Awalnya aku ingin membeli cincin yang lebih mewah lagi. Tapi ketika melihat cincin itu, aku langsung berpikir kalau kau sepertinya suka yang lebih terlihat sederhana. Mengingat aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu memakai perhiasan sama sekali. Dan… ketika aku memperhatikannya lebih teliti, ternyata aku melihat ada ukiran angka romawi _**12. **_Penjaga toko perhiasan itu bilang cincin ini adalah cincin yang memang didesain dengan angka romawi. Hanya ada _**12**_ cincin seperti ini di dunia dengan angka romawi dari 1 hingga _**12**_. Jadi, yang ada di jarimu sekarang adalah cincin yang terakhir. Lagipula kita juga mulai berhubungan saat tanggal _**12**_. Maka dari itu, cincin inilah yang akhirnya aku beli untukmu."

"_A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun_. Aku memang lebih suka yang sederhana seperti ini," suara Hinata mengalun lembut dengan raut wajah senang yang dihiasi semburat merah.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kemudian bibirnya kembali menyeringai tipis.

"Fakta nomor 10. Hari ini, tepat tanggal _**12**_ November tahun 20_**12**_, aku…. Uchiha Sasuke, ingin melamar Hyuuga Hinata untuk menjadi istriku. Untuk menjadi seseorang yang pertama kali aku lihat setelah membuka mata saat pagi menjelang dan yang terakhir kali aku lihat sebelum aku menutup mata saat malam datang. Untuk menjadi calon ibu yang nantinya akan melahirkan keturunan Uchiha yang lainnya untukku. Untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan menua dalam hidupnya bersamaku. Untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan mendampingiku sebagai seorang _Lady Uchiha_." Sasuke menghirup oksigen sesaat, kemudian mengembuskannya secara perlahan dan bertanya dengan suara sedikit serak, "Jadi… kau, Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah menerima lamaranku ini, _hmm_?"

Perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan mantap itu, kini sukses membuat Hinata benar-benar terperangah kaget. Tubuh gadis itu menegang kaku. Seolah-olah sistem saraf pusatnya tiba-tiba menjadi rusak dalam sekejap. Seolah-olah ia tidak bisa merasakan lagi detak jantungnya yang seperti terhenti dalam sesaat. Seolah-olah ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar dan seharusnya dalam sejenak. Namun, bagaikan terhipnotis oleh pekatnya jelaga mata pemuda di hadapannya kini, tanpa sadar gadis itu pun menggerakkan bibirnya dan menjawab, "Aku bersedia, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaan di wajah _stoic_-nya ketika mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan gadisnya itu. Ia pun kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Fakta nomor 11. Kita berdua akan menikah tepat di hari ke-_**12**_, bulan ke-_**12**_ dan pada tahun 20_**12**_. Karena sekitar sebulan lagi, berarti… musim gugur kesukaanmu masih berlangsung. "

Belum hilang keterkejutan Hinata dengan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya, gadis itu justru kini kembali mendengar rentetan kalimat yang membuatnya semakin terperangah kaget.

"Ta-ta.."

"Fakta nomor _**12**_," potong Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan suara serak yang dikeluarkan Hinata tadi. Seringainya semakin kentara terlukis di bibirnya. "Kita akan mengucap janji pernikahan di depan altar suci, dipimpin seorang pendeta, dan disaksikan yang lainnya tepat pada pukul _**12.12**_."

Kini kedua bibir Hinata sampai terbuka membentuk lingkaran kecil ketika Sasuke selesai menyampaikan fakta-fakta tadi. Dipandangnya Sasuke tepat di manik mata _onyx-_nya. Mencari sorot canda di kedua iris hitam gulita itu. Tapi nihil.

"Ka-kau yakin, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata kemudian dengan suara lirih. Nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyeringai puas, "Belum pernah seyakin ini."

"Ta-tapi bukankah kita masih sekolah? Dan a-aku juga belum berumur 17 tahun."

Mendengar nada ragu dari gadisnya itu, Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tidak masalah. Kita bisa menikah diam-diam tanpa diketahui sekolah kita. Tapi, mungkin hanya Kakashi _sensei_ saja yang akan tahu. Dan… tentang umurmu, bukankan kau akan berulang tahun 27 Desember nanti, _hmm_? Itu berarti 15 hari setelah pernikahan kita, 'kan?"

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan ayah kita, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa mereka bisa menerima jika secepat itu?" kejar Hinata lagi.

"Pasti, _Hime_. Lagipula kita sudah dijodohkan, bukan? Jadi, sebenarnya sama saja menikah dalam waktu dekat ataupun lama," sahut Sasuke dengan nada tenang. Diusapnya puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Mencoba menghilangkan keresahan yang ada di raut wajah sang gadis Hyuuga itu. Kemudian ia memeluk Hinata dalam kedua lingkar lengannya. Menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata, lalu bertanya lagi, "Kau sendiri… pasti setuju, 'kan?"

Hinata pun langsung mengangguk. Sepasang bibirnya kini tersenyum cerah sembari membalas pelukan Sasuke. Semburat merah tentu masih setia menjalar halus di wajahnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi tertarik dan senangnya akan saran kekasihnya tersebut. Menikah pada tanggal dan jam yang unik? Ditambah berhubungan dengan angka _**12**_? _Hmm_, pasti akan jadi pernikahan yang… sangat istimewa dan menarik.

**OoOoO**

**Wednesday, 12****th**** December 2012**

**12:12 PM**

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menerimamu, Hyuuga Hinata, sebagai mitra hidupku, sahabat setiaku, istri sahku, dan calon ibu dari anak-anakku nanti. Dalam nama Tuhan, di depan altar suci ini, aku berjanji dengan segenap hati untuk selalu menerima, mendukung serta menghormatimu, dan berbagi hidup denganmu tanpa syarat. Menjadikanmu milikku sejak masa lalu, untuk masa kini, dan hingga masa depan. Aku akan menjadikan setiap hela nafasmu sebagai energi kehidupanku selama sisa hidupku nanti. Menjadikanmu seseorang yang selalu ada di setiap pagi ketika aku membuka mata dan yang akan selalu membangunkanku bersama-sama dengan sang fajar di pagi-pagi berikutnya. Aku akan dengan setia menunggu-nunggu saat di mana kita akan tumbuh bersama, saat aku dapat mengenal dan melihat dirimu di masa depan, dan jatuh cinta sedikit lebih dalam padamu setiap harinya. Aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintai dan menjagamu seumur hidupku, apa pun yang terjadi. "

Tubuh Hinata benar-benar menegang setelah mendengar janji suci pernikahan yang diucapkan dengan suara tegas dan mantap oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu. Jantungnya bergejolak kencang dan tidak teratur. Merasa takjub sekaligus gugup. Kedua manik _lavender _dan_ onyx_ itu kini saling melirik. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kedua alis dan senyum muncul di kedua sorot mata jelaga pekatnya. Hinata sendiri masih terdiam membeku, hingga akhirnya sebuah genggaman ringan dari tangan sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut segera menyadarkannya. Hinata pun kembali bertatap muka dengan pendeta yang ada di hadapannya kini. Gadis itu kemudian menghirup oksigen sesaat. Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan aroma _musk_ bercampur pinus yang dimiliki Sasuke. Lalu, ia pun mengembuskan nafas dengan perlahan dan mengukir senyuman di sepasang bibirnya.

"A-aku, Hyuuga Hinata, menerimamu, Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai teman hidup terbaikku, sahabat sepanjang hidupku, suami sahku, dan calon ayah dari anak-anak yang kelak akan kulahirkan sebagai penerusmu. Dengan menyebut nama Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh pendeta, keluarga serta sahabat, aku berjanji akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu yang setia dalam sakit dan sehat, di masa baik ataupun buruk, dan dalam suka maupun duka. Menjadikanku seseorang yang pertama kau lihat ketika membuka mata di pagi hari dan yang terakhir kau lihat ketika menutup mata di malam hari. Aku akan mencintai apa yang sudah aku ketahui tentangmu dan percaya bahwa aku dapat menerima apa yang belum aku ketahui tentangmu. Aku berjanji untuk memberi dan menerima, berbicara dan mendengarkan, untuk menginspirasi serta merespon. Menjadikanmu alasanku menghirup nafas setiap harinya dan akan mencintaimu lebih banyak dari yang sudah aku lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku berjanji untuk menghargai dan menghormatimu, untuk peduli dan melindungimu, untuk menghibur dan mendukungmu, serta menua bersamamu hingga akhir hidupku."

Pendeta kemudian menyuruh mereka saling berhadapan untuk saling memakaikan cincin. Kedua manik ungu pucat dan hitam pekat itu kini saling bertumbukkan. Lama. Menatap dalam-dalam satu sama lainnya. Seakan-akan tidak sedikit pun mau mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari yang lainnya. Seakan-akan sudah terpaku hanya fokus untuk memandangi sepasang mata yang kini ada di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke memakai hakama berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna, menambah pesonanya yang memukau dan mematikan. Membuat auranya tampak semakin terasa dingin dan berbahaya namun lembut dalam waktu bersamaan. Wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi sedikit pun, tapi ada senyum di kedua matanya. Tidak di sepasang bibirnya. Sementara Hinata yang memakai sebuah kimono sutra berwarna putih, yang pernah dipakai mendiang ibunya ketika menikah dengan ayahnya dulu, tampak sangat anggun dan manis. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah tipis, dibingkai oleh rambut indigonya yang digulung membentuk tata rambut yang cantik dan beberapa surainya yang menjuntai di kedua sisi telinganya. Kedua bibirnya tersenyum hangat penuh kegugupan.

Kini mereka berdua saling memakaikan cincin di jemari manis pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sepasang cincin perak dengan ukiran indah berbentuk angka _**12**_ sebanyak tiga kali dalam huruf kanji. Dengan batu permata kecil yang saling memisahkan ukiran angka tersebut. Batu permata kecil yang berwarna hitam untuk Sasuke dan yang berwarna putih untuk Hinata. Yin dan Yang. Hitam itu adalah putih dan putih itu adalah hitam. Dua warna yang bertolak belakang tapi saling berhubungan dan tidak bisa sedikit pun dipisahkan. Di dalam hitam ada unsur putih dan di dalam putih ada unsur hitam. Keduanya saling mengisi satu sama lainnya dan memiliki prinsip keseimbangan yang mutlak. Perbedaan yang mampu menyelaraskan harmonisasi kehidupan.

Sasuke dan Hinata kemudian saling membungkukkan tubuh untuk memberi hormat. Sebagai pertanda kini mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah sah dengan diikat oleh janji suci yang telah mereka ikrarkan sebelumnya. Setelah itu mereka berdiri berdampingan membelakangi pendeta. Bersama-sama mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju sisi tengah kuil di mana keluarga mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Dalam keheningan prosesi pernikahan sakral tradisional nan modern itu, Hinata tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sasuke. Sebuah suara yang sangat pelan dalam bentuk bisikan halus, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun, kedua gendang telinga Hinata masih mampu menangkapnya. Seolah suara itu memang sengaja harus bisa didengar oleh gadis itu. Sebuah suara yang mengucapkan kata yang dianggap Hinata sangat keramat dan berharga. Kata yang sebelumnya sudah tersirat dalam janji suci yang diucapkan oleh pemuda tersebut, namun kali ini terasa lebih dalam dan bermakna. Kata yang dulu pernah Hinata dengar sekali dengan ditambahkan panggilan khusus yang selalu membuat organ jantungnya kesulitan mengatur ritme detakannya sendiri. Kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dengan menambahkan nama yang kini telah disandang gadis tersebut.

"_Aishiteru, Uchiha Hinata."_

_._

_._

_._

***OWARI***

.

.

.

**Nah ya, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini, terutama tentang faktanya SasuHina yang real (?) –walopun cuman 3 doang sih- sama yang berhubungan dengan fanfic BC? Ada yang udah nyadar belum? Hehehe… Jadi makin tambah cinta sama ni pairing pas aku nemuin tu fakta. Iseng ngitung huruf tentang hal2 yang berhubungan sama mereka, eh ternyata ada yang beberapa berkaitan sama angka 12. Jadi langsung aja aku ubah sedikit tentang yang ada di BC biar bisa nambah faktanya mendekati jumlah 12. Umm.. hari pertama jadian tu apa sih bahasa inggrisnya? Di atas aku pake first dating aja, abis emang gak tau ;p Kekeke~ Sebenernya sih pengen ngepost pas tanggal 12 kemarin, tapi gak bisa karna aku sakit -_- Ng, ada yang bingungkah sama ceritanya? Kalo ada, silahkan tanya aja. Nanti aku jawab sebisaku ^.^**

**Terus prosesi pernikahannya SasuHina di atas aku gak tahu boleh dan bisa ato gak. Aku cuman ngegabungin yg tradisional sama modernnya aja. Hehe ;p Janji pernikahan yang diucap sama mereka berdua juga aku kutip dari google, misalnya di situs .com, **_**, **_**.com, sama . Yang 2 situs pertama tu semuanya pake bahasa inggris, jadi harus aku terjemahin dulu ke google translate. Aku gak terlalu bisa pake bahasa inggris soalnya xD *plaaaak* Situs yang ke-3 sama ke-4 pake bahasa Indo. Beberapa wedding vows aku gabung dan ada beberapa juga aku ubah kata2nya dan ditambahin sedikit kata2 yang muncul di otakku. Dan… jadilah janji pernikahan SasuHina yang ada di atas! xD Menggelikankah? Kalo menurutku sih enggak, karena aku emang suka banget sama yang sejenis quote2 gitu :3 hehe..**

**Oh ya, pada ngerti kan maksudnya Sasuke di sini yang tersenyum melalui matanya? Sorot matanya yang memancar senyuman. Jadi bukan matanya yang nyipit kaya bentuk senyum gitu. Tingkah Sasuke yang ini sama kaya yang kadang dilakuin MATAHARI SENJA (Ari) pas lagi berhadapan sama JINGGA MATAHARI (Tari) di novel Trilogi Jingga dan Senja Hehe.. Soalnya aku emang udah cinta banget sama si MATAHARI SENJA, yang "**_**bad boy**_**" tapi jenius, kan sama kaya Sasuke-**_**kun**_** xD Kekeke~**

**Yak, itu aja yang pengen aku sampein. Sekarang mau ngebales review di fic BC yang belum aku bales ^.^**

**# ****Mamoka: Yep, arigatou ne ^_^ gak apa2 kok. Chap 2 sama 3nya juga sebenernya jadi satu awalnya, tapi aku pisah ngepost-nya biar gak panjang. Hehe..**

**# kertas biru: Ne, gak apa2 kok. Hehe.. arigatou ^_^ Yei! Selamat, tebakannya udah bener xD *plaaak* kekeke~ Yang real (?) cuman 3 doang sih ._.v Tapi udah sukses bikin aku seneng xDD **

**Maaf baru bisa dipost. Lagi sakit "anemia" kemarin2, jadi gak bisa dicepetin ;p**

**# ****Emma: Iya, ini fic barunya. Sekuel dari BC ^o^ Jahh.. jangan panggil saya sensei, belum jadi guru (?) nih. *plaaak* Kekeke~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aye, mind to RnR this fanfic (again), minna? ^.^**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
